


A Very Potter Playlist

by LHorcrux



Series: Random Fandom Playlists [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adele - Freeform, Bridgit Mendler - Freeform, Carrie Underwood - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Lorde - Freeform, M/M, Multi, One Republic - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: Each chapter focuses on a different character.Ch 1. GinnyCh 2. LuciusCh 3. CredenceCh 4. HarryCh 5. HermioneCh 6. ChoCh 7. RonCh 8. SeverusCh 9. Hogwarts House ElvesNew chapters weekly. ...Or whenever I realize it's been more than a few weeks since I updated this.





	1. Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter has its own specific rating. The work as a whole is given the highest rating of any of the chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> **Please Note: Listening to the song(s) embedded in each chapter is the same as watching a youtube video. If you are using cell data, you might wish to wait to listen to this song until you are on wifi. The songs feature the audio, not the music video; This is so that the data required is significantly less.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall Chapter One Rating: General Audiences
>     The lyrics featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences. 
>     The images featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences.
> Warnings:
>     No Archive Warnings Apply

Hurricane — Bridgit Mendler
    
All I See Is Gold — Bridgit Mendler
    
Undo It — Carrie Underwood
    
A World Alone — Lorde
    
Ready or Not — Bridgit Mendler
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'd like to make it clear that Ginny's playlist is a monster and I can't promise I'll have more than two songs in the other characters' chapters, but I hope you like it anyway?


	2. Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon he'll be king, and she his queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall Chapter One Rating: General Audiences
>     The lyrics featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences. 
>     The images featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences.
> Warnings:
>     No Archive Warnings Apply

Top of the World — Bridgit Mendler
    
  
All The Right Moves — OneRepublic
    


	3. Credence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall Chapter One Rating: General Audiences
>     The lyrics featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences. 
>     The images featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences.
> Warnings:
>     No Archive Warnings Apply

Set Fire to the Rain — Adele
    


	4. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry never liked his fame, but he knew he'd have to find a way to like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall Chapter One Rating: General Audiences
>     The lyrics featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences. 
>     The images featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences.
> Warnings:
>     No Archive Warnings Apply

**Bravado — Lorde**
    


	5. Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall Chapter One Rating: General Audiences
>     The lyrics featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences. 
>     The images featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences.
> Warnings:
>     No Archive Warnings Apply

**Rumour Has It** — **Adele**
      
**City Lights — Bridgit Mendler**
    
**Girlfriend — Avril Lavigne**
    


	6. Cho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall Chapter One Rating: General Audiences
>     The lyrics featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences. 
>     The images featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences.
> Warnings:
>     No Archive Warnings Apply

**I Miss You — Adele**
    


	7. Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironically, he would be a royal, one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall Chapter One Rating: General Audiences
>     The lyrics featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences. 
>     The images featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences.
> Warnings:
>     No Archive Warnings Apply

Royals — Lorde
Ironically, he would be a royal, one day. 
    


	8. Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall Chapter One Rating: General Audiences
>     The lyrics featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences. 
>     The images featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences.
> Warnings:
>     No Archive Warnings Apply

She Will Be Loved — Maroon 5
    


	9. Hogwarts House Elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall Chapter One Rating: General Audiences
>     The lyrics featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences. 
>     The images featured in the song(s) are appropriate for general audiences.
> Warnings:
>     No Archive Warnings Apply

Be Our Guest [Beauty and the Beast Soundtrack]
    


End file.
